Je reviendrai dans tes bras
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot. Un Reituki sans prétention ou quand un jeune homme se rend compte que son comportement est déplorable avec l'homme qu'il aime et comment il tente de l'expliquer à ce dernier...


_**Titre :** Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Genre :** One shot, Song fic, Yaoi, lemon évoqué(mais pas écris^^)…_

_**Déclaration :** Bon et bien le classic ils ne m'appartiennent pas et puis aussi c'est ma première fic ^^_

_je l'ai écrite fin 2008 elle est donc très vieille xD à l'époque j'avais écris la chose suivante en déclaration "_ _une chanson du dernier album de Johnny Hallyday que ma mère écoute en boucle; un flash lorsque je l'ai entendu la première fois et ça donne ça…soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic." Déclaration qui, honte à moi, est encore valable aujourd'hui étant donné que je ne l'ai relue que pour vérifier la mise en page et que si je devais me mettre à la corriger maintenant ça me prendrai des années u_u Je promets que si je trouve une betta qui veux de moi je lui refilerai tout mes textes ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

**_Je reviendrai dans tes bras_**

_« Il y a dans le cœur de tout homme_

_Un chasseur d'histoire qui sommeille »_

Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons mon amour, seulement j'aime à me rappeler le corps d'une femme à la place du tiens, masculin, beaucoup trop jouissif et tellement possessif. Elles, je ne les aime pas, jamais…

_« Un instinct fort qui vous assomme_

_vous prends de force et vous réveille »_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher mon amour, mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour si peu ; c'est seulement un besoin physique mais ne vas pas croire que tu ne me satisfait pas, non au contraire, j'ai seulement besoin de dominer parfois et ça je ne te le demanderais pas, jamais…

_« Je n'suis jamais resté en place, oh non_

_Besoin de voir d'autres visages »_

La curiosité est humaine et, curieux je le suis bien plus que la moyenne. Sauf que cette curiosité est parfois malsaine . J'ai besoin de voir, de fixer et aussi d'être admiré. Toi, tu me donnes tout ça, mais je veux plus mon amour, j'ai besoin de voir l'admiration et le désir dans leurs yeux à elles aussi pour me sentir grand aux yeux de tous.

_« Chanter sous le feu et la glace_

_Vivre toujours sur un nuage »_

Un nuage, un nuage de douceur, un cocon, notre cocon, grâce à toi mon amour. Ma voix est pour toi, tout les jours, tout les soirs, sur scènes, sous la douche, pour te bercer, te dire que je suis là, même lorsque je suis loin de toi, trop loin de toi pour te toucher. Oui pour toi dans n'importe qu'elle situation, pour t'encourager encore un peu plus, quelque soit la situation.

_« Mais chaque soir par la pensée'_

_Je prends ta main jusqu'à te voir »_

Oui , à toi mon amour, je suis à toi pour toujours car tes doigts magiques sont les seuls à me faire frissonner comme s'ils me touchaient alors que je ne fais que songer à eux, les seuls et pour toujours.

_« Et je vois nos deux corps danser_

_Coulant de sueur dans le noir »_

Pendant les live, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre en plein « fan-service » alors que ce n'est qu'un désir réel auquel il nous faut résister pour que personne ne le voit. Nos corps couverts de sueur, celle de l'excitation : excitation du live mais aussi de notre proximité. Ton odeur m'envoûte, je l'aime alors que je déteste les leurs…

_Demain pourtant, oh_

Oh oui, demain, ce ne seront pas les lumière de la scène les causes de la sueur qui recouvrera nos deux corps, unis, scellés…non pas les lumière de la scène mon amour…

_« Je reviendrai dans te bras_

_Avec de l'amour plein les mains »_

…Mais notre amour, car même si je couche avec des femmes, tu es le seul que j'aime mon amour, le seul et à jamais qui peut me combler. Ton corps si grand, musclé à la perfection à côté du mien plus petit, beaucoup plus petit que tu chéris tant…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Parce que c'est là que je suis bien »_

Tes bras forts et musclés qui me protègent de tout, me réconforte tout le temps et m'accueillent à chaque fois malgré la souffrance que je provoque en toi.

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Avec de l'amour plein les mains »_

Oui je reviendrai à chaque fois car tu es le seul que j'aime, mon amour, le seul et à jamais que je sois capable d'aimer mais je ne te mérite pas si tu savais à quel point…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Je reviendrai car je suis moi_

_Dans tes bras »_

Tu es le seul à me connaître mon amour, moi petit homme timide et renfermé ; tu as su percer mes barrières avec une facilité déconcertant et dans tes bras je ne peux qu'être moi. Je ne peux que te donner tout l'amour que je te porte, sans réflexion, et te le faire comprendre à travers mes actes…

_« J'ai toujours la gorge serrée_

_Après avoir longtemps chanté »_

Même si tu ne les comprends pas toujours ces actes, tu comprends ce que mes paroles cachent et c'est parce que tu le sais que dans ma gorge après chaque répétition, chaque live un sanglot se forme mais ne sors pas, jamais, me serrant la gorge à m'étouffer.

_« L'impression d'avoir tout donné_

_Ça vous fou l'blues jusqu'à pleurer »_

Oh se sentiment à la fin de nos live, celui de l'exaltation après la réussite mais aussi celui d'être vide, de ne pouvoir rien te donner de plus alors que je voudrais ne jamais te faire souffrir comme je le fais…

_« Et je me couche comme un enfant_

_Sans dormir jusqu'à me maudire, oh oui »_

Oui arrivé chez moi après chaque fois où je me suis perdu dans leur bras, à chaque fin de live, je me couche replié sur moi-même trop honteux de mon comportement pour te demander de venir ou pour aller jusqu'à chez toi…

_« J'ai trop souvent frôlé le pire_

_Demain je viens sans faire semblant »_

Tu connais mon histoire, mon amour…Je ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi, il faut que je me prouve que je ne te plais pas qu'à toi. Oui j'ai peur que tu partes alors que j'agis exactement pour cela. Mais demain malgré ma peur et ma honte, je serais là…

_« Demain enfin, oh »_

oui je serais là et je me donnerais enfin entièrement à toi. Je ne veux plus que toi, je ne veux plus d'elles. J'ai seulement besoin de toi et de ton corps si rassurant alors…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Avec de l'amour plein les mains »_

Oui je serais à toi seulement, dans tes bras et plein d'amour pour toi…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Parce que c'est la que je suis bien »_

Oui j'ai enfin choisit entre ma vie doucereuse où je ne cherchais qu'à me prouver que je suscitais un désir aussi chez les autres et le fait de ne vouloir susciter que le tiens…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Avec de l'amour plein les mains »_

Et j'ai choisit de ne garder que le tiens…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Parce que c'est là que je suis moi_

_Dans tes bras, oh oui dans tes bras »_

Parce que j'ai enfin compris que je ne voulais que toi et je n'étais moi qu'avec toi, enfermé dans tes bras…

_« Je reviendrai, demain enfin, oh_

_Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Avec de l'amour plein les mains_

_Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Parce que c'est là que je suis bien »_

Oui demain, pas ce soir mon amour, mais demain parce que ce soir je prends ma décision et je dis adieu à ce Ruki prétentieux, fragile et peureux…

_« Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Avec de l'amour plein les mains_

_Je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Parce que c'est la que je suis moi »_

Pour redevenir celui que je suis vraiment, le Ruki certes fragile mais combattant qui n'a confiance qu'en celui qu'il aime…

_« Oui je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Oh, je reviendrai dans tes bras_

_Parce que c'est là que je suis moi _

_Dans tes bras »_

Oui qu'en celui que j'aime, et celui que j'aime c'est toi, Reita…

**_OWARI_**

_verdict? elle est vieille mais j'iame toujours autant les commentaires sur tout ce que je fais ^^_

_et merci d'avoir lu jusque là_


End file.
